


milk, cream, & sugar

by grayg



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25907908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grayg/pseuds/grayg
Summary: you & nate find yourselves in the library from dusk to dawn.
Relationships: Detective/Nathaniel "Nate" Sewell, Female Detective/Nathaniel "Nate" Sewell
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	milk, cream, & sugar

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on tumblr for day one of wayhaven week! 7/12/2020 prompt - dusk/dawn

time seems to flow differently in the library.

something about the sun-bleached book spines, vintage loveseat, and the company kept in here makes hours feel like minutes. atleast, that’s how nate feels. he stopped reading twenty minutes ago, skimming words to your skipping heartbeat. 

although the library is his, he feels like he entered your world. finding you in here at dusk, sitting in his usual spot, and admiring you from the doorframe. now you’re sitting across from him, a paperback in your lap, bathed in the white glow of the now-hanging moon. 

you tuck the book closed, “nate?”

he brings his head out of his book like his attention wasn’t on you the entire time. “yes?”

“you want some tea?” you motion to his book. you’re on page 199, he’s on page 63. if it was just him alone in the library, he’d be long done with this novel by now. 

“sure. no-”

“no milk, one sugar. i know!” you return the smile, getting up. and he playfully scoffs, as if you aren’t all milk, cream, and sugar. he settles further into the loveseat meanwhile, before the soft clink of a saucer and cup brings him out of his thoughts. 

“what were you thinking about?” you smile at him, mixing your own cup. 

he sits upright, “come here and i’ll tell you.”

ontop of him you curl up, his arms slipping under yours with his chin your shoulder. your legs intertwine with his on the loveseat, reaching for your teacup. “well, what is it?”

“i’m thinking about you, detective.” you feel his chin lift, his hand slipping under your own, making you look at him. your skipping heartbeat leaps, something he picks up on. 

red from your cheeks to your ears, you lean in to kiss him for your answer. hand slides back to your jaw, readjusting himself on the loveseat, taking you with him. 

unfortunately for the both of you, he takes all your books too. reluctantly pulling away from him, you spot your pile sprawled out across the hardwood flooring. you laugh softly, leaning down to pick them up, grabbing one that had fluttered all the way back to the first page.

“maybe we should get back to reading…” you use your fingers between the pages as a mental mark of where you left off, sheepishly looking at him. “…or you should start.” 

“not my fault i have a distraction!” he puts his hands up in a joking, yet defensive manner. you, as your response, situate your back against his chest, settling back into your novel. 

hours pass, yet nate notices the time before you do, with the wayhaven sun glimmering into the library. 

“we were in here all night?” you stifle your yawn to no avail. 

“looks like we were,” he looks behind himself at the upcoming sunrise. to the vampiir, this is just the beginning of another day in their endless lives. but nate finds it in him to cherish a peaceful morning with you, turning back to see you’ve used him as a pillow for sleep. 

he reaches across to a conveniently-placed wicker basket, pulling a blanket and tucking it around you with care. he may not need the sleep as much as you do, 

but he settles in to sleep with you anyways.


End file.
